


Cumbres Nevadas

by TheHound_Fan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:52:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHound_Fan/pseuds/TheHound_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU en el que he decidido mezclar el SanSan con la novela de Emily Bronte "Cumbres Borrascosas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Extraño

**Author's Note:**

> He tenido esta loca idea de mezclar el SanSan con "Cumbres Borrascosas". No sé muy bien qué va a salir de todo esto, pero espero opiniones, ya que no sé si publicar más o no. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a GRR Martin y Emily Bronte.

Llegó una noche de tormenta. Sansa había estado esperando en la ventana a que su padre, Eddard Stark, el dueño de Cumbres Nevadas, volviera de unos asuntos que tenía que atender en la comarca de al lado. No era el hombre más importante de la región, pero los Stark eran una familia respetada. Cumbres Nevadas había pertenecido a su familia durante cinco generaciones y disponían de varias tierras que, bien gestionadas por su padre, daban renta suficiente para vivir de forma muy cómoda.

 

Cuando divisó el carro de su padre, salió deprisa de su cuarto, bajando las escaleras todo lo deprisa que podía. 

 

—¡Robb! ¡Baja rápido! ¡Papá ha vuelto!

 

Con la impaciencia propia de sus cinco años y después de una semana sin ver a su padre, la pequeña Sansa no podía esperar más. 

 

Poole, el mayordomo de la casa también se había percatado de la vuelta de su señor, así que se dirigió a la puerta, llegando al mismo tiempo que la niña. Robb, más mayor y perezoso que su hermana, bajó despacio. Se alegraba de que su padre volviese a casa, por supuesto, pero quería aparentar más seriedad que su hermana. Después de todo, algún día él mismo iba a ser el señor de Cumbres Nevadas y quería que la servidumbre le viese perfectamente capacitado para la tarea. 

 

Mientras que el señor Poole abría la puerta, Sansa daba pequeños saltitos en su sitio, deseando arrojarse a sus brazos, sin embargo, algo la detuvo. Su padre no estaba solo. Llevaba a un niño de pelo oscuro en brazos. La niña miró a su padre extrañada, como esperando encontrar una explicación. 

 

—Mi preciosa Sansa. —dijo a su hija mientras dejaba al niño en el suelo, que enseguida se agarró a su pierna, sin mostrar su rostro, claramente vergonzoso—. Sólo ha pasado una semana y ya me parece que has crecido. —sonreía mientras hablaba, así que Sansa decidió que no pasaba nada malo—. Y mírate, Robb. Espero que no haya habido problemas en mi ausencia. —preguntó esta vez dirigiéndose al mayordomo que negó deprisa con la cabeza—. Estupendo. Tengo que presentaros a alguien. 

 

Por fin se agachó y colocó una mano en el hombro del muchacho. Tanto Sansa como Robb se acercaron, curiosos. El chico parecía resistirse a mirarles. 

 

—Lo he encontrado deambulando solo. Vivía en una casa donde no le trataban como era debido. Se quedará con nosotros y será como uno más, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Sansa estaba fascinada y contemplaba la escena con verdadera inquietud. Iban a tener otro hermano. Se acercó decidida para demostrarle a su padre que estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Si ese chico había sufrido tanto, merecía estar en un lugar mejor y estaba seguro de que Eddard le trataría con mucho cariño. 

 

—Yo me llamo Sansa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 

El chico no hizo más que enterrar su cara en el pantalón del señor Stark. Parecía abochornado, más que vergonzoso. ¿Qué tenía que ocultar? 

 

—Él es Sandor Clegane. —acabó contestando el señor Stark por él—. Vamos Clegane, ¿acaso no vas a saludar a Sansa?

 

El chico al final miró a la niña y Sansa comprendió por qué había estado escondiéndose de ellos. La mitad izquierda de su cara estaba completamente desfigurada por unas horribles quemaduras que habían dejado su piel rojiza y hecha un amasijo. Le faltaba también la oreja de ese lado y su pelo era más escaso allí. 

 

La pequeña no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca y soltar un pequeño quejido, algo horrorizada con la visión. Su hermano, fue menos discreto y añadió un comentario. 

 

—Eso no es un niño, es un monstruo. —miró a su progenitor, como pidiendo ayuda—. No quiero que se quede con nosotros, padre. 

 

—Eso es una lástima, Robb, porque va a hacerlo. Quiero que le tratéis como uno más, ¿entendido? 

 

Sin embargo Robb no dio ninguna respuesta a su padre y volvió a su habitación, corriendo escaleras arriba y cerrando con un fuerte portazo. Eddard Stark suspiró, mirando a su hija y sabiendo que era su única opción. 

 

Sansa se repuso. Seguro que eso que le había pasado no había sido culpa suya. Su padre siempre le había enseñado que había que ayudar a los más desfavorecidos. Alegró su rostro y volvió a mirar a Clegane, que ya había vuelto a ocultar su cara, molesto con la situación que había causado. 

 

—Yo puedo enseñarte dónde está tu nueva habitación. —dijo ofreciéndole la mano y mostrando una sonrisa. 

 

El muchacho, que debía tener unos diez años, volvió a mirarla y asintió levemente, cogiendo su mano un poco más tranquilo. Su padre se enterneció con la escena y besó el cabello rojo de su hija. Ella, seguía mirándole con sus grandes ojos azules. Tampoco era tan horrible después de todo. El tal Clegane tenía unos ojos grises muy bonitos, parecidos a los de su padre. 

 

—Seguro que podemos ser buenos amigos. 

 

Sin añadir nada más, tiró de su mano y le condujo por las escaleras hasta la habitación que tenían reservada para los invitados. 

 


	2. Libertad

_Ocho años después..._

Sandor contemplaba la gran mansión que era Cumbres Nevadas desde lo alto de un pequeño monte. Era todo lo diferente a su antigua casa que se podía ser. Su viejo hogar había sido oscuro y frío, mientras aquí todo eran ventanas y chimeneas encendidas. El señor Stark se ocupaba de que a sus hijos no les faltase de nada, y le trataba como a uno más. Su padre no había tolerado la presencia de sus hijos, sobre todo la suya. Por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre se sentía apreciado por alguien. Era cierto que Robb, el hijo de Eddard Stark no se llevaba bien con él, pero Sansa y el señor de la casa le trataban con mucho cariño. Tenía una habitación para el solo, toda la comida que quisiera coger e incluso habían conseguido enseñarle a leer, algo que su padre había rechazado por considerarlo inútil para un verdadero hombre.

El señor Clegane había sido siempre muy autoritario con toda la gente que le rodeaba. Trataba a todo el mundo con desdén y bebía más de la cuenta. Cuando estaba borracho, lo mejor era alejarse de él, ya que nadie sabía cómo podía reaccionar. Su madre había sido todo lo que su padre no era: cariñosa y amable, trataba a Sandor con verdadero cariño. Sin embargo, como pasaba siempre, la buena suerte le evitaba y su madre falleció cuando Sandor apenas contaba seis años. También tenía un hermano mayor, Gregor, pero este era incluso peor que su padre. Malvado por naturaleza, buscaba chinchar a su hermano en todo momento. Gregor, al igual que Sandor, recibía palizas de su padre, pero lo único que conseguían era aumentar su odio, que acababa pagando con su hermano pequeño.

Esa había sido la causa de sus quemaduras: un enfado de Gregor acabó haciendo que su cara terminase en las ascuas de la única chimenea de la casa. Su padre ocultó el hecho a la gente y alegó que la cama de Sandor se había incendiado inexplicablemente. Su hermano Gregor, henchido de poder al ver que su fechoría había sido pasada por alto, decidió vengarse de su padre y le asesinó con un disparo a los pocos meses, usando su propia escopeta. Su padre había estado tan borracho que no pudo hacer nada para evitar su propia muerte.

Fue esa noche cuando Sandor decidió huír para no volver. Esa misma noche fue la que cambió su vida, cuando el señor Stark le llevó a su casa.

—¡Sandor, date prisa! —la voz de la joven Sansa le llamaba desde un poco más alante. Se había quedado pensando más de la cuenta.

El muchacho no le contestó y simplemente corrió hacia ella. A menudo le decía que era muy poco hablador y no le faltaba razón. Había aprendido, de la forma más dura, que no debía confiar en nadie. Su padre y su hermano le convirtieron en alguien esquivo y callado, que observaba con detenimiento todo para mantenerse a salvo de los posibles peligros que le rodeaban. Apenas le habían dejado ser niño.

Sansa se echó a reír cuando él llegó a su lado y le tendió la mano. Sandor la cogió sin pensárselo dos veces. La joven había conseguido traspasar los muros que se ponía de cara al mundo y se habían hecho buenos amigos.

Cada mañana, después de las lecciones de Sansa, salían de la casa dispuestos a recorrerse todos los terrenos del señor Stark. Se adentraban en los pequeños bosques, se mojaban los pies en los riachuelos y exploraban cuevas. No tenían más diversión que esa, pero eran felices.

—¿Dónde te apetece ir hoy? —preguntó la muchacha mirándole con una amplia sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que se habia acostumbrado a sus cicatrices y ya no le daba miedo mirarle, de hecho, le gustaba hacerlo.

Sandor se encogió de hombros, indeciso. Le bastaba estar con ella.

—Donde el pajarito quiera. —dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Había empezado a llamarla así al ver lo cantarina que era. Siempre estaba tarareando alguna cancioncilla y, pese a que Sandor le encantaba escucharla, decidió ponerle ese mote para hacerla rabiar. Sin embargo, en vez de tener ese efecto, a Sansa le encantó el apodo y lo hizo suyo.

—Vayamos hasta el monte más alto, ese de ahí. —dijo señalando con el dedo—. Desde allí podremos ver las casas de alrededor.

Sandor asintió y se puso en camino, tirando de su mano. Aún no podía creerse que una joven como Sansa quisiera pasar el tiempo con él en vez de con otros chicos y chicas de su edad. Siempre estaba buscándole y él estaba encantado de estar con ella.

Lo que empezó con una simple amistad entre niños, con el tiempo, había ido evolucinonando en algo más, pese a que ninguno de los dos era consciente de ello.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, que tampoco era demasiado alta, contemplaron el paisaje. Se veían los campos sembrados, Cumbres Nevadas, echando humo por la chimenea, el pequeño bosque en el que pasaban a mayoría del tiempo y la casa más cercana a la suya que llevaba mucho tiempo deshabitada. Sandor no entendía por qué. Era una casa grande y según les había contado el señor Stark, lujosa. A veces Sandor y Sansa fantaseaban con comprarla un día y vivir solos allí.

—Sentémonos un poco, necesito descansar. —dijo Sansa echándose al suelo, colocando los pliegues de su vestido después.

Sandor se sentó a su lado, olvidándose del paisaje para centrarse a ella. La joven no tardó en darse cuenta del cambio y, deliberadamente, soltó las horquillas que sujetaban su pelo en un bonito recogido y dejó que su melena cayese libre por su espalda.

Lo habia hecho a propósito. Sabía el efecto que tenía su melena roja sobre él y Sandor no pudo evitar llevar una mano a acariciarla. Sus cabellos eran suaves y parecían brillar con la luz del sol. Sansa empujó levemente su pecho hasta que él se recostó en la hierba y después se tumbó sobre su pecho. Clegane siguió con sus caricias, completamente relajado.

Debieron pasar allí más horas de las que pretendían, en silencio, disfrutando simplemente de la compañía del otro, pero un rugido en el estómago de Sansa hizo que se dieran cuenta de que debía estar cerca la hora de comer.

—Volvamos a casa. —dijo Sandor incorporándose y apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas—. No quiero que pases hambre.

Sansa sin embargo siguió recostada en la hierba, mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Tampoco tengo tanta hambre... Podemos quedarnos un poco más.

—Tu padre podría enfadarse, pajarito, y no quiero que te castiguen sin salir de casa.

Al final, la joven pareció entrar en razón y se levantó, aunque sin muchas ganas.

—Te echo una carrera hasta casa. —dijo antes de soltar una risotada y salir corriendo monte abajo.

Sandor se apresuró tras ella, temiendo que se pudiera caer y hacerse daño, pero a los pocos minutos habían llegado a Cumbres, con la respiración acelerada.

—Mírate, Sansa. Pareces una vulgar campesina. —La voz de Robb se escuchó desde el vano de la puerta.

Sandor frunció el ceño y miró al pajarito. Para él estaba preciosa. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo y su melena ondeaba con el ligero viento que había esa mañana. Unas pocas briznas de hierba se habían enredado en su cabello, pero nada más.

—Eso te pasa por salir a jugar con el Perro. —añadió Robb con una gran sonrisa.

—¡No le llames así! —replicó Sansa enseguida. Nunca había soportado que su hermano hablara de Sandor de ese modo.

Era la forma que tenía el hijo de Eddard Stark de meterse con él. Decía que era la mascota de su padre, pero nada más. Como un perro al que se le tiene cariño y se le cuida. A Sandor no le importaba lo que le dijera Robb Stark. Entendía que se sintiera algo desplazado así que simplemente intentaba encontrarse con él lo menos posible.

—Déjalo, Sansa. Vayamos a ver si falta mucho para la comida. —repuso Clegane, ignorando al joven Stark. 

El muchacho avanzó hacia la puerta junto con Sansa, aunque ella pasó primero. Cuando Sandor iba a hacerlo, Robb le puso una mano sobre el hombro, deteniéndole.

—Te estoy vigilando, perro.

Clegane se zafó con un brusco movimiento de brazo y siguió al pajarito hacia el comedor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como veis estoy haciendo a Robb un poco malvado. Digamos que quiere lo mejor para su hermana y que necesitaba algún personaje para que hiciese de hermano de la protagonista. Pensé en meter a Theon, pero debía ser un Stark y no me convenció. Espero que no me odiéis por esto. 
> 
> La diferencia de edades entre Sandor y Sansa es de cinco años para que tenga sentido que pasen tiempo juntos cuando él llega a la casa. 
> 
> Sigo valorando mucho vuestras opiniones así que los comentarios me ayudan bastante a mejorar.


End file.
